Contact centers allow for customers to contact businesses and organizations, generally via telephone calls but other methods may be used for customers to contact the contact center. Calls come into the contact center and if an appropriate agent is not available to handle the call immediately, the call may be routed to a call queue.
Agents may be associated with specific call queues and thus, calls may be routed from the call queues to an appropriate agent based upon a routing profile defined at the contact center. Calls between customers and agents may be recorded, as well as other data related to incoming calls, and therefore data storage is generally required for the contact center.
Creating and starting up a contact center can involve a large amount of work and information gathering. Currently, creating and starting up a contact center can take anywhere from several days to several weeks to upwards of several months.
The disclosure made herein is presented with respect to these and other considerations.